


Sunny, one so true

by TheRoonilWazzlib



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not A Fix-It, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Peter Quill, The Guardians Love Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, bit of angst, tony gets a new team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoonilWazzlib/pseuds/TheRoonilWazzlib
Summary: Yesterday my life was filled with rainSunny, you smiled at me and really eased the pain.After the Civil War, Tony is getting back on his feet. Happily for him, he gets help from a bunch of aliens who crashed in his backyard. One in particular seems gifted for making the rain disappear.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 345





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I lied in my last fic, this is neither Winteriron nor Ironstrange... oups)
> 
> THERE ISN'T ENOUGH STARKQUILL OUT THERE. PLEASE WRITE MORE. I NEED MORE.
> 
> So I wrote myself more. 
> 
> I am not an english speaker and this has not been beta-read ! So sorry for any and all mistakes !!  
> I hope you enjoy !

_Sunny, Yesterday my life was filled with rain. Sunny, you smiled at me and really eased the pain._

It had been hard, after the so-called Civil War. Hard not being the right word for it. Hell. Pure and massive hell. After all, after that fight against his presumed... Presumed what mh ? That was a question for later.  
After that fight, Tony was left for dead, in that bunker. He almost did die, after all. But Rogers hadn't come to check his work. It was Vision who arrived, in time, to save him, as well as an armor piloted by his dear FRIDAY. Both of them managed to get Tony to the nearest hospital. All he could think before blacking out was what could have happened if he hadn't taken out the Arc Reactor from his chest years ago.

It had taken him months, long, painful months, to be able to get somewhat back to his life. He had now a brand new sternum, thanks to Doctor Cho, but oh had he regretted getting rid of the Extremis Serum he had perfected. That was quite stupid of him. Thinking he was really done with life threatening operations like that.  
Pepper and Rohdey didn't want him back at the compound. Hell, he thinks even Peter had tried to convince him that maybe getting back to the Tower was better.When he first walked in, he was very tempted to listen to them and get the hell out of dodge and never come back here. The anxiety attack that had creeped out on him was only stopped by his Platypus, being here with him every step of the way. But after nearly collapsing on a couch, due to it, he then decided, that no. He wouldn't let the Rogues, Rogers, win like that. They wouldn't push him off his home, his coupoud, his project.

He had everything planned. After all, stuck in a hospital bed, he had time to think. He would remake the Avengers. Better. Stronger. A real team. Not people forced to interact, thrown into battle all of the sudden.  
He started by recruiting Hope Van Dyke. After smoothing everything out with Hank, of course. Not that it had been a piece of cake.  
Then a certain Major Carol Danvers made her way into the team, becoming the Captain Marvel. Thanks Fury for that, he guessed.  
With the two ladies, the spider-kid, and of course War Machine and Vision, the team was becoming something great. Maybe even greater than before.

Not long after his return to the compound, someone unexpected arrived. He couldn't possibly say in all her glory, since she was quite ashamed. Tail between her legs. Not really red eyed and pale, but it was somewhat close to that. She truly had lost some of her shine, after everything. But after hearing her apologies, Tony could breath a little bit better. Maybe not everything in these last years with the Avengers had been a lie. Natasha was his friend. Truly his friend. And she was admitting that she had made an error. She had missed him. He had missed her.  
And so the Spider came back into his life. Although almost with shyness. She knew what she had done. She knew she had broken his trust. And she was going to swear she'll earn it back. She was doing it. Slowly, but surely.

But of course, not everything was coming up roses, not at first. He had the worst PTSD ever now, alternating between the rests of Ultron, that damn portal, the witch-induced dream, and of course, more than anything, that shield coming down on him. Those icy blue eyes, watching him with a deadly fury. Oh, those eyes were everywhere in his mind now. He hated it. That the man who almost murdered him was the one who knew everything. All of his weaknesses. All of him. He thought Ste-Rogers was his new everything. Now he reviewed all of his memories, thinking all of those times where he lied. Where he was a goddamn hypocrite. He knew. He knew all along, and he never said anything. He wanted to destroy that fucking phone. He almost did it, hammer in hand, before he decided to bury it, deep in a drawer in the workshop, trying to forget it was ever here. He had wanted to burn that fucking piece of shit Rogers called an apology. He didn't.

It had been so hard, with everything, with the pain, both mental and physical, not to just grab the nearest bottle of scotch and drink away. But he was nearly 2 years sober. He voiced his trouble with Pepper, and soon enough, the compound was alcohol free. He felt the urgent need to apologize to the others, but was met with « shut up, idiot » and didn't push the issue further. They were his team. Of course, they were going to help him. Be there for him. Support him. And if that wasn't a weird feeling for Tony, he didn't know what it was. And he started going to therapy. He had a treatment. Things were slowly getting better.

He was starting to heal. He hoped. That was when the crash occurred. Well, at least he was not really involved. Not in the crash. But when FRIDAY woke him up to tell him a spaceship – A SPACESHIP – crashed almost in his backyard, he was in for the ride. As soon as he was out of bed, the armor started forming itself around him, and he flew in direction of the site. He didn't even land first – and well, that was rude wasn't it ? -, Carol beating him by a mere second. He didn't have time to voice those thoughts and maybe share a bit of banter with her, that the door of the ship opened. All he could see was silhouettes, what with the lighting coming only from inside the ship, since it was like 4am.

There were 5 adult looking silhouettes, and one kid. A kid ? A family ? What the fuck. He opened his mouth, first of surprise but he took a hold of himself and was about to ask something when the shadow in the middle talked first.

" - We come in peace, Terran ! "

Oh. Of course, Tony has his repulsor ready to fire and a shoulder gun to go with it. And he had a load to unpack here. First, Terran really ? Second, it couldn't have been more cliché than that. What, the alien had human space movies to watch up there ?

\- " What the fuck... "He almost snickered when he heard Rohdey mutter while landing at his side. But he doesn't. Because now that they're almost face to face, the aliens not in the light anymore, he can't think about anything else than, yes, wht the fuck.  
Because if he wanted aliens, he couldn't have asked for better. There was a green chick, a blue one, and a.. Pale one with antennas ? And a blue and red guy, almost stockier than Thor for god's sake – no pun intended – and a bloody racoon on his back legs. The whole thing was bonkers. Was Tony really sure he was awake ? The only normal thing was the guy in the middle. Well. He thought. He hoped ? He didn't know. He had a long red leather coat and a mask obstructing his face, but he had normal looking hair, and normal looking hands so.. Maybe.. Not all was lost ?

\- " We are the Guardians of The Galaxy... And we may have crashed our ship there. Sorry. "

And that. That was too much. He started laughing. It couldn't be real. He was either sleeping or losing it. No other way around it.. Nope.

_Sunny, thank you for the sunshine bouquet._

2 weeks later, it was still weird. But not in a bad way. After all, when you meet Gods who turn out to be aliens, what’s just regular aliens to you ? Not much.  
He was used to Rocket coming up to his shop and just laughing his ass off at some of his tech. Well, used but still a little bit hurt by that. He was used to deciphering Groot and the little thing vibing in his shop whenever the music was starting.  
Used to see Natasha and Gamora sparring in a truly violent way. It was still surprising to see Natasha got beat up so many times, but she was starting to get it. He could never be used to Nebula scaring the shit out of him by always talking out of nowhere, with no way of knowing when she had arrived in the room. FRIDAY seemed to help her out, so there was that. He was used to explaining everything to Drax, even though it seemed like he never properly understood anything. He was used to Mantis in her weird friendliness and smiles.

And he was used to Peter…. Being himself. Or maybe not. He was sweet, fun and all of that. Tony had nothing against him. Except maybe the flirting.  
Tony loved to flirt. Used to, maybe. But he was not used to not being the first one to do so. And not to what seemed to be genuine flirt. With him. From Peter. Well, it was genuine, but god it was bad. So, so bad….

\- “You’re like stars, so pretty it hurts me to look at you…”

\- “The sun in this galaxy is not the only hot thing in it…”

\- “ If I had known the specimens Ter-.. I mean Earth had, I would have come home long ago.”

Well. And that was just a sample. To Quill’s defence, he was murmuring most of those awkward things, and anyway he was smacked for it almost each time, at least when Gamora was present. But she did with a small smile, who could also be found on Natasha’s lips. And the worst was, Tony would blush. No one had ever tried cheesy pick up lines like that. It was even the sexy but lame kind of things, like “I like your clothes, they would look better on my floor”. And Quill was always looking at him with those eyes… It was almost fond. But they didn’t know that much about each other.

And to be truly honest, Tony was afraid that it would become anything serious for Peter. He had been burned once, thinking it was a good idea to get into some sort of a relationship with someone. It had hurt like hell.  
So yeah, maybe it was nice to be kind of courted by a very handsome man. Maybe Tony very much liked his green eyes and roguish smile. Maybe he liked when Quill would come to the workshop at 3 a.m and start talking.  
But he liked it even more when, kind of like Groot, he would start dancing in the middle of the room, like no one was watching. Tony would often stop working to just stare at him. His happy face, like music could solve anything and everything. He liked that thought.

Once, Quill had tried to coax him into dancing with him. Tony had simply smiled and shook his head.

\- “Why ? You’re not a dancer ?”

Tony didn’t know why, but it felt like there was a deeper meaning to that. Like dancing or not was something defining. Like it was important. He hesitated.

\- “Haven’t been for a little while, now.”

Peter had looked at him, almost sad, and it broke Tony’s heart a little bit. He shook his head again, and trying for a smile, he looked at his work once again.

\- “But don’t let that stop you. Enjoy. Before someone comes screaming in here that it’s way too late and we should be sleeping.”

\- “ Sure.”

He stopped the awkward flirting after that. But he kept on looking at Tony like he was someone special, and he had to admit, that made him feel things.

Yes, slowly but surely, Tony was getting used to everything his new life had become. He was looking forward to each movie night, when they could introduce the Guardians to new films and hear everyone’s opinions on everything. He loved it even more after the shy but tentative hand that made his way to his one night, and the small smile on Quill’s lips when he intertwined their fingers together.  
He loved even more the one he made the next, when he had slowly put his head on his shoulder. Loved the blush that covered almost all of his face and neck when Tony was the one flirting with him now.  
He had loved the look on Quill’s face when he came back from several shovel talks in one. Apparently Rhodey, Pepper and Natasha had all pitched in to make him one scary thing. At least that’s what Peter Parker, who had spied on the whole thing told Tony. He couldn’t help but laugh.  
Couldn't help but smile when Quill kept on taking his hand in his at Movie Night. When Quill kept on coming at 3 a.m, just to see him work when the anxiety was too much to try and sleep.  
When he woke up in his bed, after having passed out on the couch, against him. Despite all of that, it was still very innocent.Not even a little kiss. Because Tony was scared. Scared as hell, that he was giving his heart once again to a dumb super-hero who would throw everything out the window the minute it was convenient. He had jokingly asked Gamora if Peter had any long time friend that had gone missing for which he would do anything in his power to get back. His joke was not really interpreted right, since all she did was frown and said that she did not know any attachment to Quill besides them.

So yeah, maybe Starlord was indeed free, and maybe he would not do the same as Ste- Rogers, and fuck up his heart. But it was normal to be scared, right ?  
He had talked about it, once, with Pepper. After all she had hands on experience with him. She smiled sadly, looking at Tony with big eyes.

\- “If you’re afraid to be hurt, Tony, you’ll never find out if it can work out.”

Yeah. Of course. Easy to say. Quill was still a half alien, half man, younger than him, even if it wasn’t by that much, and he was still going to go back to space when the ship was going to be fixed. Even if he seemed in no hurry to get back to it, it would eventually happen. And Tony would be left behind.

_Sunny, thank you for the love you brought my way._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I had this fic tagged as complete when she wasn't ! I'm so sorry ! 
> 
> The last chapter should be up tomorrow, I'll try at least ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

__

__

_Sunny, thank you for the truth you let me see  
Sunny, thank you for the facts from A to Z_

But all of that, everything, especially the things going on with Quill, it went on the back burner after a call from the U.N.  
Since everything, since the whole Civil War, of course there was talk about pardoning the Rogues. After all, how could the US live without Captain America ?  
Rhodey, in his name, and his sweet Pepper of course tried everything they could. First, that the Rogues would not be pardoned. Then, that they wouldn’t be Avengers, even if it was selfish.  
The last resort was them not being authorised on the compound. But of course, even SI with his army of lawyers wouldn’t do anything. Tony didn’t want them to. Because even if he thought himself selfish, he wasn’t. He couldn’t keep them out, because if someone or something were to attack, they would need everyone. 

It was Natasha that announced to him they were going to come back. Almost all of them. Clint was trying to go and reconcile with Laura (good luck with that), just staying a few days to sign the papers and the new accords, before getting back to his retirement. Ant-Man, or Scott, Tony had discovered after, was going to stay with Hope and work everything out. Poor thing, Hope was going to eat him alive.  
Sam, of course, loyal sidekick would stay with Steve.  
Steve and Bucky, of course, would sign (hopefully for real this time), and stay. Here. In Tony’s home. Like it was the normal thing to do.

He thanked Natasha, and she hugged him before leaving him to his privacy, after he gently asked.  
Several hours later, it was Peter who found him, sitting at one of the desks, watching a bottle of scotch like a hawk. He had wanted to get one, after getting 6 months sober. Just to prove he could. What a dick move eh ? 

\- “Ehh.. Whatcha doing there Tony ?” 

He couldn’t help but to crack a very small smile, still looking at the amber liquid. They hadn’t talked that much about personal stuff. Well not anything recent for Tony. He talked about his childhood, Peter too. Talked about his shitty father, while Peter told himself tales of Yondu and his weird methods. Talked about what it was to become a hero. Talked about friends. He didn’t say anything about his problem with alcohol. With Steve. With anything too recent. What good would it do, eh, to talk about his guilt for Rhodey’s leg ? To talk about his guilt concerning the Spider-Kid. He didn’t even know if Peter had asked around, FRIDAY of the others, about the Rogues. About the “Civil War”. It was weird to think he knew about that part of his life. One of the perks of the Guardians was that they didn’t have any preconceived idea of them. And to be honest, he was afraid as to which side they would took. 

\- “Mh ? Nothing. Thinking of celebrating.” 

\- “Ah. Well, celebrating what ?” He walked toward him, and nicked the bottle. “Pretty sure Pepper said there was no alcohol allowed on site.” 

Tony didn’t even react to the bottle suddenly disappearing from his sight. He slowly turned his head to look at Quill.  
\- “What if you want to get drunk ?”  
\- “I’ll just look into your beautiful eyes, Starlight” He got that smile again. And Tony couldn’t help it, he blushed like a school-girl and looked away. Probably the use of the nickname that he couldn’t handle with dignity. 

\- “Shut up, Quill.” 

\- “Seriously, what’s the celebration ?” 

\- “Old friends are coming back.” He had stopped smiling. He felt empty. Well, empty was better than panicky, right ? He just wished he could do anything else. Maybe Pepper was right. The Tower was good. But that would mean give up… 

\- “Oh. The douchebags, right ?” 

Tony couldn’t help but frown and looked at Peter again. 

\- “What ?” 

\- “Your ex-teammates. They’re the one coming back, right ? Heard Natasha telling something to Hope. She was looking pretty pissed.. Well, both of them didn’t look that happy. And looking at you, I don’t think it’s the right kind of celebrating you’ve got in mind.” He walked around the room while taking and put the bottle in the trash. Well. That was done.

\- “Oh. Mh…” He hesitated. “What… Do you know about them ?” He licked his lips, the anxiety pooling in his stomach. 

\- “Not much. There was a fight, about something I didn’t quite get, and they’re banned, right ?” He took a sit, after dragging another chair close to Tony’s. Tony only chuckled darkly. 

\- “Right. Not much indeed…” He rubbed his eyes with his fingers. He was so very tired. But he opened them again when Peter took his hand, gently in his.

\- “Tell me about it. Please. If you want.” 

He bit his lips. He thought about telling just the Civil War. But that wouldn’t be all of it. He couldn’t even start at the disaster that was Ultron. He had to go back to the beginning, and that damn helicarrier. 

\- “ Okay. “

And he told everything to Quill. Everything that mattered in the story. Maybe some bits less than others, but everything that he had in mind about the whole of the story. Sometimes, Peter looked mad. All frowny and tense. Sometimes he looked down right sad. But at least, he never looked at Tony with pity. And that was good.  
It took a long time, to tell everything. Peter ended up dragging them to the couch putting Tony’s back against his torso. He wondered if that was because he paused after a moment where Peter had looked ready to just murder someone. At least he couldn’t see his anger anymore. His pity maybe. And Peter couldn’t see his eyes getting wetter and wetter by the second.  
But then, the bunker, Siberia, and he couldn’t keep it inside. Peter burst out. He got up.

\- “Are you fucking kidding me ?” He threw his arm up in the air.

\- “Wh.. What ?” His voice was getting smaller and smaller. Maybe Peter was mad that Tony couldn’t have kept his calm. 

\- “He fucking lied to you ? After all of.. All of that bullshit ? He lied to you ? And he.. He fucking used you to get his buddy back ? And he.. Fucking hell !” 

\- “Oh.” Was all Tony could say. He felt like a little kid, suddenly. Understanding that maybe what he felt anxious all day about wasn’t that bad. He could loosen a little bit. 

He watched, as Peter just went on. Muttered, then said out loud, real loud more and more curse, about Captain America, and his merry band of assholes. It went on, and on, and on. And Tony was speechless. Maybe no one, except for Pepper and Rhodey talked about his ex-team like that. And it never went one in one straight monologue like that. No one talked about how, despite Tony providing and caring and helping them for years, he still ended up with a knife on his back. No one talked about how he accepted a witch who had raped his mind into a team, trying to protect her and getting backstabbed too. He felt like he had swallowed his tongue, and still Peter went on. 

\- “I just.. I don’t understand ! How can he talk about trust and… And being a team when he does something like that ! Never in all the galaxies.. I.. Look, we had all our differences at the start, we just went after the same god damn loot, but we still came together and now.. I mean if Gamora lied to me about Nebula I would.. And after everything !” 

He was rambling now, saying the same things, again and again, walking and pacing and muttering and addressing Tony without waiting for any kind of response. But after a while, he just stopped. Looked at Tony right in the eyes, and took his hands, forcing him to get up. Tony did, silently, and looked at him. 

\- “Listen to me, Starlight, and listen good, alright ?” He waited for Tony to nod. “You are so much better than him. Than them. Than everyone. And even if you weren’t, even if you weren’t what you are, which is amazing and sweet and caring and wonderful, you still wouldn’t have deserved that bullshit of a team. You deserve the world, everything good in it at minimum. And you were treated like trash. And that’s not fair. I wish I could make it all go away. I wish we had crash landed on your property even before you met them, or while they were being jerks, so I could tell them off and whisk you away.”  


Tony’s throat was becoming more and more tight as he went on. 

\- “But obviously, I wasn’t there. But I am now. And I.. I promise, I won’t let them hurt you. I’ll be here for you, my Starlight. And so will the Guardians. I.. You’re part of our team now, whether you like it or not. And I swear to you, you won’t be alone in this. And.. And if you decide you don’t want to be in this at all, then, we’ll go somewhere else. Sure our ship is still a piece of junk right now but.. Mh, well, we’ll go just the two of us and let Rocket handle it, right ?” He was smiling, but his eyes were shining. Tony had never felt anything close to right now, on his part. 

And since Peter didn’t say anything, he nodded again, and forced his mouth to produce at least what resembled a “Right.” Peter nodded too, like he was deciding to agree with himself. With his thumb, he lightly brushed a tear that had started rolling down Tony’s cheek. He started slowly to get closer, bending since Tony was so small. And Tony couldn’t even think “oh no”, because for the first time, he didn’t think about anything else than the kiss that was about to happen. That’s when FRIDAY’s voice resonated in the silence of the workshop.

\- “Colonel Rhodes is approaching the workshop, Boss.”  


At that cue, they both let go of each other, even if it seemed to hurt for both of them. But before Rhodey entered, Tony casted last one look to those beautiful green eyes full of concern, and murmured “Thanks you.”. He hadn’t time to answer before Rhodey entered and started fussing about Tony, cursing the Rogues at the same time. Quill was smiling and sometimes agreeing with him loudly, which surely made him gain a few more good points towards his best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the final one ! Hourray ! Hope you like it !!

_  
Sunny, thank you for that smile upon your face   
Sunny, thank you, thank you for that gleam that flows the place _   
  
They didn’t have much time to talk, after that. The UN thought it would be best, to “heal” the tensions (their words exactly) that Tony would be the one to handle their comeback. To make them sign. As if it could help him heal. He still wouldn’t trust Rogers as far as he could throw him, and that wasn’t much.    
  
But it was as if someone had switched in the dynamic within the compound. Tony was barely alone now. When it wasn’t Pepper and Rhodey, helping him organize the returns of the Rogues (Or any colorful language Rhodey wanted to use that day), Nebula was asking him more and more about human games. Gamora wanted him to spare, thankfully not with her but with Natasha, with her as a watchful coach. Rocket and Groot would ask his help in repairing the ship, with Drax just.. Doing his thing in the corner. Mantis would sometimes just come and sit beside him, touching his arm and sending him waves of calm. At first Tony thought he would hate it, being forced to feel something. But he didn’t. It was soft. Never something who took him over entirely. Just a bit of help. He was grateful for that.    
  
And of course, Quill would never be far. If he wasn’t with him in the rare times he was in the workshop nowadays, he would be with him in the kitchen, forcing him to eat. Asking him to take parts in stupid debates with him and Parker about films or music. Encouraging him when he sparred with Natasha. Giving him the right tools when he was working on the ship.    
Taking discreetly his hand when he was on a visio-conference with the UN for the Rogues. Appearing at his door when he woke up after a nightmare.    
  
Tony couldn’t help but think about that almost kiss. He could safely admit to himself he was sad it didn’t happen. Even if the rational part of him was glad. After all, they would soon be gone. With the Rogues, Wakanda was sending them Vibranium, to help and surely finish repairing the ship. With that then, they could leave. And he would be alone.    
Even if Quill’s speech was adorable, he knew it was just words. They would be here for him… But not forever. And he couldn’t help but feel that if they were that present now, it was because they knew it would soon be over.    
  


It was in the three weeks that it took to finalize everything that Quill found the shield. He wanted to “explore”, and after asking Tony, just put his nose into every cupboard, cracks and nooks he could find in the workshop.    
So of course, he found the shield. Still in the same state as it was left. And it was not a pretty sight, what with the blood and all.    
He immediately took it and walked over to Tony, hunched on new black widow’s bites.    
  
\- “Tony ?” He waited for him to hum lightly, his way of saying he was listening. “You.. You never told me what happened. After he admitted that he lied.”    
  
Tony of course, stopped everything at once and raised his head, letting his tools lightly fall on the table when he saw the shield. He felt a cold shiver on his back. Seeing how pale he went, Quill let go of the thing and once again, pulled him toward the couch.    
  
\- “Hey.. Mh, calm down I.. Sorry I didn’t think..” He started frictionning his back lightly, murmuring. “I’m sorry Tony, you.. You don’t have to tell me..”    
  
\- “We fought.” Tony stopped him, his voice hollow of all emotion. He couldn’t help but look at the shield, abandoned on the workshop floor.    
  
Quill didn’t need much more, to put 2 and 2 together. The intensity of his eyes on him would have made Tony shiver, if it wasn’t for the shame, the guilt, the terror who were ruling his body at the moment. He suddenly found himself against Quill, hidden from view, strong arms encompassing him in the biggest of hugs.    
He felt so dumb, so stupid, like a kid all of sudden. A kid who got himself beat up because he started it, scared of the reaction of the adult, but still needing comfort. He felt as if he was about to cry, too. Again. That was just embarrassing.    
  
\- “ I won’t let him do anything to you, Starlight. I swear.” It was just a murmur, a promise. Tony so wanted to believe.    
  
\- “I know.” He couldn’t help it, he felt tears coming. But Quill didn’t move. Just started rocking him slowly. He didn’t remember falling asleep.  
The next morning, when he woke up alone in his bed, but with distant memories of sweet words whispered to him, he thought that maybe, with Quill by his side, at least at the beginning, it would be okay.    
He started worrying about their leave more than the arrival of the others.    
  
So much so that when that day arrived, he had almost forgotten about it.    
  
\- “Boss, you should probably get ready, the Rogues will be here in less than an hour.”    
  
\- “Oh. Yes, right, thank you baby girl.”    
  
He suddenly noticed he was all alone, this morning, in the workshop. No guardians to babysit him, no Spider to watch and/or talk his ear off, no Rhodey or Pepper to calm him down.    
Maybe that was a good thing.    
He didn’t have much time to think about it, ending his repair on the Spider-suit and heading to his suite to get a shower and put on his three piece suit. He couldn’t put up the Iron Man suit, sure, but his day to day armor would do just fine for right now.    
With a classic black suit, he added sunglasses and was out the door.    
It’s when he passed the common area that he saw them. All of them. Just waiting. And when they saw him, they all got up. Rhodey came forward the first.   
  
\- “Let’s do this, huh ?” He patted his shoulder. One by one, they trickled out of the room. Pepper, Peter Parker, Nebula, Gamora, Drax, Rocket with Groot on his shoulder, Hope, Carol, Mantis, Vision, Natasha, and finally Peter. Who stood there for an instant, smiled,before taking his hand.    
His team was with him. He wouldn’t be alone.    
  
They all went out, in front of the main building, waiting for the quinjet to land. They all looked ready for battle, even if it wasn’t really one. Not to them. Maybe to Tony. But their stance was clear. If it was one, for him, it would be one for them. They were all in this together. And the warm hand in his, more than anything, was a nice reminder that he had moved on. He wasn’t the same.    
  
When the Quinjet landed, Tony straightened a bit. The door opened, and out trickled the Rogues Avengers.    
Clint, Maximoff, Wilson, Lang, Barnes, and finally Rogers. 

It was a weird thing for a minute. They were just staring at each other, like two packs of wolves ready to tear into each other. Some especially, like Maximoff on one side and Nebula and Gamora and the other looked ready to just jump out. The atmosphere was just nasty. So Tony finally did the mature thing. Taking out his free hand from his pocket, he gestured to the building behind him.   
  
\- “Welcome back, I guess. You all know everything around here. Well, almost all of you.. I’m sure Hope will be more than happy to show Lang around. Rogers, you can take your best buddy on tour.. And be careful of the flooring Maximoff, they are new since you fucked them up last time.”    
  
Ah, already the expression on Rogers face was the one of a man who just sucked on a really bad lemon.    
  
\- “Tony..”    
  
\- “No. No more Tony in a disappointed tone, Rogers. Welcome back to MY house, that I didn’t have any choice allowing you in. If you have any questions, ask FRIDAY nicely, and maybe, just maybe she’ll answer.”    
  
\- “Of course your AI is programmed to hate us, real mature Stark.” The witch sneered.    
  
\- “She’s a learning AI, didn’t change her code one bit.” He simply shrugged. From outside, you could maybe think he was taking things well.   
In truth he was probably crushing poor Quill’s hand.   
  
\- “You’re not going to introduce us, then ?” Asked Rogers, still with his best Captain America-thinks-you’re-a-waste-of-space voice.    
  
\- “Well, alright. You all know Rhodey, Pepper and Vision. There’s the Spiderling,” he pointed, while Peter muttered “spider-man…”, “Carol, who’s Captain Marvel, Hope who’s The Wasp, and…”    
  
\- “And we’re the guardians of the Galaxy.” Finished Quill for him, with a smile.    
  
\- “Great, and who’re you ?” Asked Clint, while Steve looked as if he swallowed the whole lemon now.    
  
\- “Tony’s new team.” He couldn’t help but follow the eyes of Rogers, rather than watch Peter. And at the same time Rogers saw their hands, Tony understood where his eyes went. He couldn’t help but smile a bit more, at the sour expression and frowning.    
  
\- “There’s Drax, over there, Rocket and Groot, right there, Nebula and Gamora, both scary space assassins, Mantis, and Peter Quill.” He looked at Peter for an instant. He didn’t want him to go. “Or Starlord.”    
  
And okay, maybe he lost himself a bit in those eyes. It was only when someone cleared his throat (judging by the smile it was probably Rhodey) that he looked back at the Rogues. Rogers not only looked as if he had swallowed a lemon, to this point, but also stepped on some lego and then sat on a broomstick.    
  
\- “Well. I think that’s everything you need to know. Bye.” And with a nod, he turned around with Peter, followed by his team. It was only when through the door that he realized the anxiety in his stomach, his sweaty palms and his heart beating like crazy in his chest.    
  
They all said a quick word to Tony, like see you later, or did you see his stupid face and scattered to the wind. Soon it was just Peter, Rhodey, Pepper and him.    
Pepper only kissed lightly his cheek before stating she had work to do. Rhodey patted once again his shoulder, and said “Good job, Tones.” before leaving. Peter was simply smiling.    
But that didn’t 3 seconds later, Rogers barged in.   
  
\- “Tony wait !”    
  
He tensed right up again, realizing that in his mind it was over, when it clearly wasn’t.   
  
\- “I.. I wanted to talk to you, please ?”    
  
He did his very best to put back on his best poker face, and letting go of Peter’s hand, he turned to face what had been a nightmare for him for months.   
  
\- “What ? What do you want Rogers ?”    
  
\- “I.. Tony.. “ There again, he was sounding like he was disciplining a stupid child. “Could we talk ?” He threw a look at Peter. “Alone..”    
  
\- “No.” It went out of his mouth before the end of his phrase. He wouldn’t be alone with Rogers.   
  
\- “Wh… Come on Tony..” He suddenly took a step toward him, lifting a hand to probably grab his arm. He didn’t have the occasion to do that though, since at the same time Tony took two steps backward and Peter’s hand stopped Rogers’s. He was looking completely surprised, by both gestures.   
  
\- “He said no, dude.”   
  
\- “I wasn’t talking to you.” Rogers was frowning at the stranger, but once again he was just looking like a preschool teacher getting angry.   
  
\- “I don’t care, he said no. You should have been able to hear it well the first time, no ? So fuck off.” He had on a weird smile, one Tony didn’t seem before. It didn’t reach his eyes at all and thinking on it, it was the first he ever saw Peter truly getting angry.    
  
\- “Or what ?” Steve had his jaw tensed, barely blinking. Tony didn’t like that one bit.    
  
\- “Oh I’ll make you.” Tony just gaped at that. Peter had to know Steve was enhanced, why was he provoking him in such a way ?    
  
\- “Oh yeah ?” In the blink of an eye, Steve had his hand on the air coming right for Peter’s jaw.   
  
Shocking thing was, it never hit. Even weirder, in a fraction of a second, Peter had grabbed his wrist to stop him, slammed right on his nose with his fist and then threw him toward the wall where he landed in a big “thump” where he slid to the floor. Like it was nothing.    
  
\- “Yeah. Fuck off.”    
  
Tony was just truly gaping at that, because he couldn’t believe his eyes. Peter looked at him, smiled a real smile this time, put his arm around his shoulder and led him towards the workshop. He would hear the steps of someone or someones, coming to check on Steve, who at the point was just looking at them with murder in his eyes, but they were already turning a corner by the time the personn arrived.    
  
Once in the workshop, Tony once again only realized now that he was shaking like a leaf and that his heart was beating a samba.    
  
\- “Friday, lock down on the workshop please.”    
  
\- “Sure thing boss.”    
  
Peter finally let go of his shoulder, to gently take his hands.   
  
\- “You alright ?”    
  
\- “You.. You knocked down Captain America..”    
  
\- “I told you, Starlight. I wouldn’t let him do anything to you…” He gently brushed his cheeks, like Tony was the most precious thing he ever saw. “What do you want to do now, then ?”    
  
\- “Dance.” The word was out of his mouth before he could even blink, much less think about it. But when he was met with the brightest smile, he didn’t regret it.   
  
\- “FRIDAY ? Hit it.”   
  
\- “Yes, Starlord.”    
  
Sunny, by Boney M. started blasting in the workshop. And slowly, him and Quill began dancing. He closed his eyes for a bit, letting himself be led by Peter around the room. He was smiling now, he couldn’t help it. Because the lyrics resonated with him. Because Peter was his Sunny.    
When the song was about to end, he opened his eyes again. And without thinking, gently taking Peter’s face between his hands, he tiptoed and met his lips with his own. It felt out of this world (no pun intended), earth shattering and like coming home all at once. It felt like everything Tony had always wanted and more, like it was second nature, but also like it was the best of novelty.    
  
When they slowly came apart, he couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Peter was still smiling. He gently took his hand.   
  
\- “Knew you were a dancer, Starlight.” And he made Tony spin around, before bringing him once more between his arms and started dancing again.   
  
Once again, Tony felt like it meant something else that what Peter was saying. But it was alright. It was good.   
He didn’t care anymore about the Rogues. About the UN. About anything. Because Peter was here. Peter would be here. And he was going to make the rain go away.    
  
_ My sunny one shines so sincere _ _  
_ _ Sunny, one so true, I love you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm considering writing another chapter, or at least an epilogue with Tony fucking off to space with the Guardians ! But I like that ending too sooo....
> 
> I hope you liked it, it felt a bit wobbly for me at times with this one but I still appreciate how it turned out ! 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave a kuddos or a comment, it's always nice to have feedback ! 
> 
> Take care, and see you next time :)


End file.
